Merlin's Secret Identity
by Yolonda
Summary: What if Kendall Knight were leading a double/triple life? Demigod, Sorceror, and lead singer to big time rush. That's enough to make anyone crazy. But not Kendall. This story is very funny. I'm currently out of ideas, I will continue this story later.
1. Merlin is a blonde!

Merlin's real identity

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, the songs used in this story ( I would tell you who wrote them, but I don't know since I'm musically handicapped in some ways), or the TV show Merlin.

Merlin's POV

"Make it count, play it straight  
>Don't look back, don't hesitate<br>When you go big time

What you want, what you feel  
>Never quit, and make it real<br>When you roll big time

Hey, hey, listen to your heart now  
>Hey, hey, don't you feel the rush?<br>Hey, hey, better take your shot now  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh<p>

Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?  
>Go and make your luck with the life you choose<br>If you want it all, lay it on the line  
>It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time"<p>

"All right, Dogs, that was good." We cheered. "But Kendall," I looked up. "Is there something on your mind? You're not as loud as you normally are". I shook my head. Of course, there was plenty on my mind. I was leading a double life, one of which could get me killed. Plus there's a lot of tension between Arthur and his father ever since he admitted that he loved Gwen. And Gaius thinks I'm seeing a girl because I'm not at the castle at night. On the other hand, Logan keeps thinking I'm sick, and thinks I should see a therapist or something. Carlos keeps on raving on about corndogs, and that's enough to make anybody loose there mind for a few hours. James will only take his eyes away from his mirror to sing, shoot in a music video, or go on a date. He's been slightly depressed ever since Jennifer "The blonde one" dumped him. Jo was in New Zealand for three years, and Freya died, so my heart was broken double. And no, I am not dating two girls at the same time. Freya and I were like brother and sister before she died. Jo and I are boyfriend girlfriend, were just long-distance. On the Camelot side of my life, everybody sees Morganna as the king's loving ward (adopted child), but only Gaius and I see her for what she really is, an evil witch trying to steal the crown. Talk about a split personality, Arthur expects me to be on way, a weak servant with a sarcastic sense of humor, and the other guys expect me to be there leader with a bunch of advice for there personal problems with girls, Griffin, or Gustavo.

I should probably explain. I'm from two time periods. Both of them have there own separate destinies for me to follow. And I've become so involved in both of them that if I leave either one, well, I don't know what would happen, but it wouldn't be good. I don't know what happened to make me from two different time periods, but something did, and I can't change it. I'm from the 21st century and from the middle Ages. Like, Camelot times. In fact, I am from Camelot. Don't expect me to explain how that happened. Anyway, I have two personalities, two lives, two destinies… I think you get it. I also have two names. In the 21st Century, I'm Kendall Knight. You've probably heard of me if you like the band Big Time Rush. I'm the lead singer. In the middle Ages, I'm Merlin Emrys. Yeah, _the_ Merlin Emrys, the one who is a great sorcerer and all that? Again, don't expect me to explain that. Lets just say, I like my cell phone, but it's gotten me into a few close calls and awkward situations in a place that's not supposed to have technology, much less electricity. I'm just walking down the hall of the castle, and all of a sudden, my ring tone starts blasting out of my pocket because I got a text from Carlos asking if I had eaten the last corndog. That almost got me killed. Thanks a lot, Carlos. I also have two appearances. I have blonde hair and green eyes in the 21st Century, and I have black hair and blue eyes in the middle Ages. Again, don't ask me to explain. I remember one time; Arthur caught me with green eyes. Not an experience I care to repeat. Hours of questioning, I'll leave it at that. And the time Logan thought I had dyed my hair black. I went into the bathroom for a minute and walked back out, because in between time periods, it takes a minute or two for my appearance to adapt. Thankfully, Arthur hasn't caught me with blonde hair. Yet. I don't know what his dad would do if I suddenly showed up with blonde hair. Something tells me he won't buy the "An evil dude put a curse on me" story I pulled the last time my appearance wasn't in order. And not to mention when I get an injury in one time period, and show up in the other with a sudden broken bone or something. You see, I can only use the excuse " I was in a hockey game" in one time period, since Arthur doesn't know what hockey is. In the middle ages, I try to hide any injuries as best I can. It doesn't always work out that way.

"Hey, Kendall, you look kind of lost. You okay?" Logan asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine" I told him. He didn't look convinced. Anyway, before I was interrupted by Logan, I was going to mention the serious perks of being from two different time periods. I automatically know everything that happened in between the Middle Ages and the 21st century, in every country, since Camelot isn't really in any country. That makes history reports and tests a breeze. I don't even need to study! On one of my history reports about the Middle Ages, one of my teachers comments were" It's like you were actually there!" If only she knew. So, yeah, you can see why I seem a little lost when the only perk of this whole thing is that I don't have to study for history and I constantly get awards because I know exactly what Einstein was thinking when he created the light bulb, or what was going through Thomas Jefferson's head when he was writing the Declaration of Independence. I was there, so of course I knew. Again, I don't know how that happened, but a lot of people tend to think out loud. I also seemed to be in a lot of people's heads during the Cold War and when Martin Luther King Jr. was giving his "I have a dream" speech, including his own head. You know that part where he put down his prepared speech and said "I have a dream that someday, my four little children will grow up in a world where they will not be judged by the color of there skin, but by the content of there character" part? Guess who came up with that. Apparently, Carlos can read lips. He just saw me mouthing the "I have a dream speech" perfectly, stupid Carlos and his ability to read lips. Now I have to think of a cover story. It really sucks being in the same classes of all your best friends. They know exactly what your homework and projects are, so you can't say you were reciting it for school. I sulked a bit more, before saying "uh… Katie! She wanted me to learn it to help her with a… anti-racism thing! Yeah! That works!" WHY DID I SAY THAT LAST PART OUT LOUD? Before Carlos could compute what I said, I said " I have to go outside for a second". I dashed out the door and ran towards the woods. There was this rock that was the boundary type thing for Camelot and the Palm Woods. Arthur almost followed me here onetime. I crossed the boundary and arrived suddenly in Gaius's quarters. Gaius wasn't there, which was good because my hair was still blonde. Arthur called me. I, being an idiot, forgot to see if I was back to Merlin normal. I wasn't. 


	2. James and the angry badger

Merlin's Secret Identity

Disclaimer: I do not own any songs used in this story, Big Time Rush, or Merlin.

Merlin's POV

Arthur needed me to clean his armor. Without looking up, he said "Merlin! I've been trying to find you for an hour! I need you to clean my armor" then he looked up. "You're not Merlin!" he said. "Where's Merlin? Is he sick or something?" He asked. I had no idea what he was talking about. "I AM Merlin!" I said.

"No your not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No your not!"

"Yes I am!"

"You have blonde hair! And green eyes!"

"Oh. I can explain!"

"Ok then, explain".

"Okay, no I can't explain"

"What happened?"

"Um… this evil dude walked up to me… he said something… in Latin…and um..."

"You said that the last time."

"The dude was Apollo… he wanted to make me look like him…" thunder rumbled in the distance. I thought as loud as I could _I'll explain later!_ The thunder stopped.

"Who's Apollo?"

"This is hopeless" I think you can guess who said what. I waited for my hair and eyes to return to normal. They didn't. Then I saw why.

"Carlos! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you ate the last corndog"

"So you followed me?"

"Yes! Corndogs are no laughing matter! And what are you doing here Kendall?"

"I work here!"

"You work for Big Time Rush!"

"I work for both Big Time Rush and this castle!"

"This is a museum!"

"Sure…lets go with that!" Then Arthur said something.

"What in the world are corndogs, what's a museum, who is Big Time Rush, and why is your name Carlos, that's a dumb name, why is Merlin's hair blonde and his eyes green, and why are you calling him Kendall?"

"Corndogs are the best food in the world, museums are places where they put old stuff and show recreations of past civilizations, Big Time Rush is a music group quickly rising to the top, MY DAD NAMED ME CARLOS, and it isn't a dumb name, and why are you calling him Merlin?"

I face palmed. "Follow me, there's no other way to explain this." I walked out of Arthur's chambers or quarters or whatever. I ran outside, Arthur and Carlos following suit, and… was stopped by Gaius.

"Why is your hair blonde?"

"Listen, Gaius, I'll explain later, but I need to go!"

"Go where?"

"I'm going to the woods to show Arthur and Carlos something!"

"That's what that boys name was? Anyway, I'm going with you"

"Fine, you can come, but only because I'm in a rush!" Gaius laughed. Carlos and Arthur caught up to me and Gaius. We would have ran, but that would have caused a Chinese fire drill (A/N, sorry if that offended anyone, but that's what my mom calls it, and I don't know any other term for it) or something. So we kind of speed walked.

"Where are we going?" Arthur asked.

"To the woods" I responded. Arthur nodded. We walked for about half a mile through the woods, stopping at the large rock that was a portal between the two worlds. I have to admit, I like the Palmwoods better than Camelot. At least there, no one will kill me for having magic. Plus, it's cleaner, more fun, I'm not anyone's servant, and I'm the leader. Plus I have an adorable little sister, Katie, who can scam anyone out of there money, and her eyes have helped out Big Time Rush more than once.

"What's so special about this rock?" Arthur asked.

"The rock is in both the woods here and in the woods at the Palmwoods thus, a portal between our lands. I know, that last part sounded like Sci-Fi., don't criticize". Arthur looked at me confused out of his mind.

"You'll see when we get there" I told him. This would be fun. I could tell him that cars were run by mice, and watch him make a fool of himself. Or I could tell him there were tiny people inside the TV… the possibilities were endless. I started to climb just to get the others climbing. Then I jumped off and use the ladder. The others didn't even notice. (A/N, the "rock" is as big as the Berlin wall was) I got to the top much faster than they did.

"How did you… oh, the ladder" Carlos said. He jumped off and used the ladder. I don't know why, since he was already almost at the top. G

aius, he was old. He was half way to the top. After Carlos was done with the ladder, Gaius used it. Arthur never noticed.

"How did you three get to the top so fast?" Arthur asked.

I called down to him "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out!" Even Arthur had to laugh. Arthur finished climbing. Then he saw the ladder. I heard him curse under his breath.

"So, what do we do now?" Gaius asked.

"We jump". I said as I jumped off the 35 foot wall of rock. Instantly my clothes changed from medieval to modern teenager, jeans and a t-shirt, plus a hoodie. Arthur's clothes changed too.

"Wow, there twins!" Carlos said. We did look alike.

"By the way, you can't call me Merlin here. Katie would freak out." Arthur just nodded. He looked around. I realized that we were in apartment 2J. And Katie heard the whole thing, and started freaking out.

"My brother is Merlin! My brother is Merlin!" She screamed. Logan came out to see what all the commotion was.

"Why can't I call you Merlin? That's your name, right?" Arthur said. I face palmed. Logan was absolutely shocked.

"Did I NOT tell you to call me Kendall when were at the Palmwoods?" I said. Logan ran into James's room and shouted "James! Get your butt away from your mirror! There's something out here more amazing than your hair!"

"I doubt it!" James called as he walked outside.

"Kendall is Merlin!" Logan screamed at him.

James dropped his mirror, and then did the obvious thing. "Prove it"

I made an angry badger appear on James's head.

"Ahhh! Okay, Okay, I believe you! Just call off the beast!" James shouted. I smiled and the "beast" went away.

"Great. Now my hair is messed up. Where's my 'Cuda hairspray?" Logan rolled his eyes and said "You left it in the bathroom". James went into the bathroom for another 10 minutes. Suddenly, music started blaring out of somewhere.

"Wait a minute before you tell me anything  
>how was your day?<br>'Cause I been missing  
>you by my side, yeah"<p>

It was my ringtone. I took my phone out of my pocket. It was from Gustavo.

"I got a text from Gustavo. "Hey, dogs, I need u at the studio, now, Griffin here to listen to new song"" I read. James went flying out of the bathroom. "There's a second part "There's a music video"" Carlos went to get his helmet. "No Helmets!" I told him. He groaned. Logan walked out from his room.

"Let's go! The song is "If I Ruled the World", and Griffin chose today to do the music video" I told him. He nodded. We all ran towards the door. Arthur followed. Gaius had become absorbed in one of Logan's many medical dictionaries.

When he got to the studio, Gustavo said "Hey, you dogs get in that recording studio- who is that?" I looked where he pointed. It was Arthur. I had gotten used to him being around.

"That's just Arthur" I told him. "He's visiting from… Nigeria!"

Gustavo replied "He doesn't look African"

"His parents are missionaries!" Logan supplied. "Just go with it" I whispered to Arthur.

"Anyway, Arthur, go and stand over there out of the way, dogs, go and start singing. Griffin is waiting!"

"Yes sir!"

A few minutes later, we were singing:

"If I ruled the world I'd throw all my money in the air like confetti  
>if I ruled the world every house got a dj and a <span>backyard<span> party  
>I <span>break<span> all the borders down, when I shake the ground  
>if I ruled the world I'd dream out loud<p>

So everybody get up (up), up (up) outta your seats  
>kick off your shoes like you're down <span>at the beach<span>  
>jump up (up), up (up), up on the beat<br>singing Ayo, Ayo, Ayo

Up (up), up (up), up on the beat  
>be who you are love is all you need<br>all of us geeks, freaks, and wannabes  
>singing Ayo<br>if I ruled the world

I would give it, give it all to you  
>give it, give it all to you<br>if I ruled the world  
>I would give it, give it all to you<br>give it, give it all to you

if you were my girl you'd never have to worry about another thing, no  
>'cause I'd rule the world and you'd be right next to me running the show<br>we'd throw every rule in the book out and bring down the house  
>if you were my girl we'd dream out loud<p>

So everybody get up (up), up (up) outta your seats  
>kick off your shoes like you're down at the beach<br>jump up (up), up (up), up on the beat  
>singing Ayo, Ayo, Ayo"<p>

Arthur looked shocked. He was even more shocked at the music video, when we were all dancing. I liked that part. Then, when we were done, Carlos asked me a question that made me freeze.

"Hey, Kendall! You remember when you were talking to Arthur, and you were trying to explain why your hair was blonde? Why did you say "The dude was Apollo"?". Great. Now I have ANOTHER life to explain.


	3. Kendall reveals a Big Time Secret

Merlin's Secret Identity

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, Big Time Rush, the songs used in this story, or Percy Jackson.

Merlin's POV

"Why did you say, "The dude was Apollo"?" Carlos asked me. Great. Now I have to explain things about my dad too. Things I didn't want to say.

"Can we talk about this later? You know, not in front of Griffin?" I asked. Carlos nodded.

"Okay, but I don't see what the big deal is". Carlos said

"It… involves my dad…". I told Carlos. Carlos shut up. He knew why I didn't like talking about my dad. James looked at me funny. I guess he didn't know what Apollo had to do with my dad. Logan looked like he thought he knew. I doubt he did.

When we got to the apartment, Carlos almost screamed at me "WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM US?". He probably didn't mean to scream. He had just had 3 bags of double-espresso jelly beans. I sighed and sat down.

"You know how you never met my dad? Well, there's a reason. He's really, REALLY important, and he's really busy. He had 11 jobs at last count. And you're probably wondering how Apollo has anything to do with this. I know you're not going to believe me, so I'm just going to say it really fast and get it over with."

Carlos was bouncing off the walls with excitement. Gustavo, I don't know why he came, was sitting, drinking coffee my mom had just made. My mom looked nervous, but I knew she would back me up. Logan and James were just waiting for me to say something. I took a deep breath.

" I also know what all the gods look like, and I've been to Mount Olympus.".

Gustavo nearly did a spit-take. Carlos stopped bouncing off the walls and was still for once in his life. Logan looked at me in shock. James was probably wondering how you get to Olympus. Gaius was looking at me in shock, and Arthur was trying to say something, but nothing came out.

"The reason I know is because… MY DAD IS APOLLO! There, I said it.".

(A/N, PRETEND ARTHUR KNOWS WHO APOLLO IS!)

Logan was choking on his soda. James dropped his mirror for the second time that day. Carlos looked very calm, so I knew something was up.

Carlos said "Relax, Kendall, my dad is Mercury." The room couldn't get anymore silent.

"You're from Camp Rome!" I exclaimed.

"And your from Camp Half-Blood" He said.

Logan said "What is Camp Rome, and what is Camp Half-Blood?"

Carlos and I spoke at the same time "Training camps"

Then I said "For Demi-gods. And the reason I know what Camp Rome is and he knows what Camp Half-Blood is, is because we needed to combine the camps last summer. We were here, on tour."

Gustavo then said something "Why do the camps need to be combined?"

I said "The Giant's Revenge"

Carlos said " It's sort of like part two of the second Titan War. The gods were fighting Typhon, while the roman demi-gods were fighting Krios and destroying Mt. Orthrys, and the Greek demigods were fighting Kronos and protecting Olympus. The gods were nearly destroyed in that war, and our cousin, Percy Jackson, had to lead the war effort. We defeated Kronos, but now we have to defeat Gaia, who is 10 times more powerful. She is the Earth itself. Mother Nature gone bad. She gave birth to giants that were meant to destroy the gods. They can only be killed by a god and demigod fighting together. Then there's Gaia. Were gonna need and army of demi-gods, Satyrs, nature spirits, Nymphs, and minor gods and peaceful titan-kind to help us, while the gods use the powers they have to help bring back the dead using charmspeak, and Hades's and Nico's powers. Poseidon is going to drown any enemies using boats, and Zeus is going to aniahlate any enemies in the skys. As for Hades, the Gaia opened the doors of death, letting all of the most horrible monsters in Tatarus loose. Hades is going to close the doors of death. And as many demi-gods as possible are going to go to the River Styx, and become nearly invincible, were going to have a mortal point that grounds us to our mortal life. Then the curse of Achilles lasts for the rest of your life".

Then I said:

" Seven Half-bloods shall answer the call,

To storm or fire, the world must fall,

An oath to keep with a final breath,

And foes bear arms to the doors of death."

"That's the great prophecy. The NEW great prophecy. History for the gods and demi-gods is repeating itself. Only, this time, it might have a different outcome. As we speak, Gaia is getting stronger. And demi-gods are already being forced to choose between Olympus or the enemy. The gods are still recovering from the last war, and Gaia has had a millennia to plan this. Kronos was planning for 5 years. So you can see why were combining camps. Even Zeus is scared." I said. Thunder rumbled over head. I shouted out of the open window " I didn't mean it like that!". The thunder stopped. Arthur's mouth was gaping. Gaius was shocked, but he's probably seen this in his many books. Logan was frantically flipping through his medical text books. He probably thought we had some mental disease or something. Jo was smiling at me. Did I mention Jo was a daughter of Athena?

"Now is a good time to mention I'm adopted and that my mother is Aphrodite" James said. Logan sighed.

"My dad is Apollo too. I just thought you had a disease cuz most people don't believe in Greek gods or demi-gods" Logan said. That made Logan my brother! And James and Carlos my cousins! AWESOME!

"And I should mention, Katie is my sister, but isn't my sister at the same time. She's also my demi-god cousin. Her dad is Hermes. She's Carlos's demi-god sister, and my mortal sister. And Arthur is the son of Athena, and thus my cousin.". Arthur looked appalled. Then he shouted "Cool! The half-wit is my cousin". You can probably guess he was speaking in sarcasm. I face-palmed.

"I am not a half-wit, I'm HALF- GOD!" I shouted. That's when the Olympians showed up at apartment 2J.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry to say this... but for personal reasons, I'm leaving . Part of me doesn't want to leave and abandon my fans, friends, and stories, but I feel I have too.**

**Anyone wishing to know why may visit the forum "Death to Critics United" and visit "And the rules that don't need to be enforced". You'll see my post on page two, towards the end, and know part of why I'm leaving.**

**I'm leaving for other reasons, too. I'm going to be in an early college in a few days, and I'm only thirteen, and I'm ADHD. I just CAN'T juggle my stories and school work. It'd be a distraction I don't need. I'm also writing a book, and I'm still on the third chapter because I'm busy here.**

**Anyone wishing to adopt ANY of my stories may do so, as long as you give me credit for what I wrote. You can change anything you wish, but know that I might be logging on every once in a while to update a story, if the demand is high.**

**And Sara, you're the one who originally inspired me to write, and I can't thank you enough for that. **


End file.
